Sorry, My Little Serpent
by yamimitsukai
Summary: Lucifer pays Crowley a visit after the failed attempt on his life by the Winchesters with the Colt. He isn't too happy with the demon due to past events and decides to make his displeasure known. Slight crossover with Good Omens. Angst, pain, and some torture.


**Ok, my new fanfiction! Its pretty much a shameless, torture, angst filled something or the other, because I really wanted to write something like this. So Crowley in here is merged with Good Omens Crowley, because I can (and it's my secret head cannon). **

**For those of you who don't know Good Omens, Crowley is a Fallen Angel who didn't actually fall, but more Vaguely Sauntered Downwards from Heaven. He's been stationed on Earth for 6000 years, trying to corrupt and tempt humans. He and another angel helped (not really) stop the Apocalypse because the two of them loved Earth too much to see it destroyed. **

**Originally, he was the Serpent of Eden, who invented original Sin by tempting Eve to eat the apple, which is something you'll get once you read this. **

**You really should read the book; its fantastic and brilliant. (Also, if anyone has any ideas for a better title, please let me know! I just picked something random.) **

**Sorry, My Little Serpent**

Crowley's extended vacation to All Points Nowhere, as he had bragged to the boys, was cut short soon after the Winchesters' failed attempt to kill Lucifer with the Colt. The King of the Crossroads had taken residence in an abandoned second hand old bookstore in Soho, England, knowing that very few demons still remembered this place as his old hideout on Earth.

Crowley had been pouring tea from the kettle on the stove into a mug when the door was smashed open and hot boiling tea had splashed onto his hand. He let out a hiss and willed his hand to stop burning before turning to see whom his unexpected guest was.

"Hello, Lucifer." Crowley greeted, swallowing the fear that had jumped into his throat. The vessel that housed the famed Fallen Angel smirked and marched forward into the shop, slamming the door shut and closing all of the windows with barely a gesture.

"Crawly." Lucifer purred.

"It's Crowley now." The demon responded immediately. If it was possible, Lucifer's smile grew even wider.

"Crowley, then." The Morningstar stopped right in front of Crowley. "You've been very disobedient, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Crowley tried to side step past Lucifer, but the ex-Archangel blocked his path. "Besides, I thought disobedience was favored upon?"

"You know very well that it is favored in a general sense. I despise traitors, Crowley. I thought that you learned this after the last apocalypse that you screwed up?" Crowley barely retained a flinch as memories of his painful time in Hell resurfaced. Of course, hardly anyone knew _why _Crowley was getting tortured, seeing as most of them didn't remember the apocalypse-that-wasn't, but demons loved inflicting pain on one another and so hadn't care for a reason to hurt the Flash Bastard. He tried to step back away from Lucifer and felt his back hit the kitchen counter. Bollocks.

Lucifer stopped right in front of him, his vessel towering over Crowley. His hand shot out and tightly gripped Crowley's short hair, phantom claws digging painfully into the demon's skull. Crowley let out a cry of surprise as Lucifer dragged him out of the back room and into the main part of the bookstore. He was then thrown unceremoniously into a bookshelf that toppled into the wall behind it, as Crowley collapsed to the ground in front of it with a small groan. Before he knew it, Lucifer was straddling his back, the claws once again digging deep into his cranium.

"Crowley, Crowley, Crowley." Lucifer tsked and began stroking his head, and Crowley could feel his skull getting ripped open as Lucifer continued to 'pet' him. He whimpered from the pain.

"I had such high hopes for you, you know." Lucifer commented. "You're one of the last of the true Fallen and the original Temptation of Sin and yet here you are, behaving more human than any of those human turned demons."

Crowley smirked through his pain. It probably came out more of a grimace. "I suppose, that's what happens after living with humans for so long."

"Six thousand years, isn't it?" Lucifer said as he moved to begin clawing at Crowley's back. Crowley let out a strangled scream as white-hot agony pierced him.

"That hurts, doesn't it, my little Serpent?" The claws seemed to penetrate deeper into his spine, than should have been possible. "A nifty little trick I picked up. I'm bypassing your meat suit. Do you know what that means?"

Crowley did know; for humans, it would be the same as directly attacking their soul. For him, Lucifer was directly torturing his demonic essence. He could hear Lucifer laughing from above him.

"Don't worry, my little pet. I'm not going to kill you. I just need for you to see the error in crossing me." With barely any effort, Lucifer flipped Crowley over onto his back and thrust his arm straight into his throat. Crowley tried to scream form the pain but the fist that was currently pulverizing his vocal chords made it impossible.

"Do you know what's fascinating about having meat suits? I can cause you all the pain I like without you dying on me." Lucifer yanked his arm out and used Crowley's shirt to wipe the blood from his fingers. Crowley gurgled blood as his throat slowly healed itself.

"Why aren't you just going to kill me?" He gasped once he could speak again. Lucifer squatted next to the Fallen slowly stroked his face.

"And have you hide back in Hell while I'm topside? Come now, snake. You may be smart, but don't think you can escape me." With a flick of his hand, Crowley felt the bones in his legs shatter.

"That's just a reminder, Crowley." Lucifer whispered in his ear. "You can't ever run from me." He continued petting Crowley's face. "Thousands of years I've known you, Crowley. I may have been locked up, but that didn't mean I never stopped watching. You were always the most troublesome in my garrison, now weren't you, pet?"

"Maybe I just didn't like the way you commanded." Crowley managed to retort. He cut back a scream as Lucifer broke all of the bones in his right arm by nearly biting his tongue all the way through.

"You would think that you would have learned your lesson with being disrespectful after your stunt with delaying the apocalypse." Lucifer mused, the expression on his face almost apologetic. "I did always favor you, Crowley. You were always so individualistic, even after you Fell. It was fascinating." Lucifer picked up his left hand and began ripping off his fingers. Crowley could feel blood pooling into his mouth from his almost severed tongue. He turned his head to the side and spat out some of the blood. Lucifer grabbed his jaw to prevent him of spitting out the rest of it.

"Sorry, Serpent. Let's not waste that blood. How about you swallow it instead?" Crowley tried to shake his head against the firm grip. Lucifer tightened his grip and Crowley could hear his mandible being crushed. "That wasn't a request, Crowley." Lucifer snarled. The demon reluctantly swallowed the bitter, tangy fluid and nearly gagged as it went down.

"Anything else, you'd like me to do, oh Lord?" Crowley wheezed once Lucifer had let go of his chin. Lucifer stood and swiftly pulled Crowley up by his shirt and threw him through the wall that separated the back room from the main area. Crowley coughed as dust from the debris fell on his face.

"What I want you to do, my pet Serpent, is to go about your business. Don't try to stop this apocalypse, don't get in the way, and I won't be so rough on you next time we meet." Lucifer dusted some of the plaster that had stuck itself to Crowley's hair.

"Fail to comply," Now Lucifer gripped his hair, to pull Crowley's head up. "And the pain of Falling will seem like a blessing compared to what I'll do to you." Lucifer let go and Crowley's head crashed back onto the ground. The demon heard the sound of wings, and when he looked up, Lucifer had gone.

Wincing, Crowley forced his body to move out of the pile of plaster and wood and to sit on one of the chairs left in the back room. As Crowley healed, he tried to think of a plan that would keep him alive and not in constant agonizing pain. So listening to Lucifer was a complete no go. He doubted that the angels in the garrison that was being sent down to Earth knew that he was a Fallen, not that they would be merciful even if they did know. So his only hope lay with the Winchesters.

"Bollocks." Crowley whispered in the empty shop. He curled his legs into his chest and wished, not for the first time, that snakes were able to cry.

**End. **

**I just felt like writing a torture, angsty fic. And since I've been roleplaying as Crowley recently, I figured why not use him? And of course I needed Lucifer in there. He is literally one of my favorite characters of all time. So is Crowley. I think its because they are both so snarky and sarcastic.**

**I'm thinking of including another chapter where Castiel comforts him. Because Cas/Crowley friendship has been hitting me hard lately. What do you guys think?**

**Please review! I would like to get some feedback on how I can improve on my writing skills. **


End file.
